No Help at All
No Help At All is an upcoming nineteenth season episode. Plot Timothy sometimes finds it difficult working with Bill and Ben at the China Clay Pits due to their mischievous ways. After they play a trick on Marion, Timothy begins to think that the twins are no help at all. Ben crossly says that Timothy is no fun at all, and they puff away. However, Timothy takes no notice. Later, the twins pass through Knapford and overhear the Fat Controller talking to Thomas about Porter, who is working on his own and needs help at the docks. Bill and Ben cheekily tell him that Timothy could help out since he is no help at all at the Clay Pits. Thomas knows they are only teasing, but the Fat Controller thinks their idea is a good one. Porter and Cranky are busy working to sort out the mess at the docks when Timothy arrives. They are very glad to see him, and Timothy is glad to be away from Bill and Ben. Together, the dockside team work to sort out the trucks. Later in the afternoon, the Fat Controller arrives to see how Timothy is getting on. Cranky and Porter both think he is a very useful engine. However, Timothy is surprised when Sir Topham tells him that it was Bill and Ben's idea to send him to the docks. Meanwhile, back at the Clay Pits, Bill and Ben are too busy bickering to work properly, and Marion is struggling to do all the work on her own. She crossly tells them that they should be helping, but they take no notice. The twins head to the docks and ask Timothy if he can come back yet. However, Timothy declines, since Porter would be on his own again if he left. Porter suggests that they try working together instead of relying on Timothy, but Bill and Ben take no notice and crossly head back to the Clay Pits. A few days later, Salty returns from the mainland, which means Timothy can go back to the Clay Pits. However, he begins to worry about what he will find when he gets there. Bill and Ben decide that if Timothy will not work with them, they will not work at all. The Fat Controller arrives and demands to know what has happened to the Clay Pits. They tell him about Timothy not coming back from the docks, but he reminds the twins that it was their idea to send him there in the first place. Immediately, Bill and Ben blame each other and begin to argue, but Sir Topham Hatt stops them, angrily saying it is time they started pulling their weight. Just as it looks like the work will never get done, Timothy arrives with Salty and Porter behind him to help Bill and Ben clean up the mess. The twins are very grateful, and Timothy reminds them that that is what friends are for. Characters * Thomas * Bill and Ben * Porter * Timothy * Salty * Marion * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Henry (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Emily (mentioned) * Mavis (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor China Clay Company * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Sodor Steamworks (mentioned) * Sodor Dieselworks (mentioned) * The Mainland (mentioned) Trivia *The episode takes place during the episodes, Salty All At Sea, Den and Dart and Best Engine Ever. *A cover of Down by the Docks is performed in the episode. An instrumental snippet of We Make A Team Together is also heard. * Stock footage from Salty All At Sea is used. *This is the first time where a Thomas and Friends song is sung in an episode instead of being heard instrumentally. Goofs * When Bill and Ben arrive at the docks, Timothy has trucks coupled behind him. However, in the next shot, they have disappeared. * When the truck tips over, it is right in front of Ben's buffers. But in the next shot, he has moved backwards. Quotes * Bill: It was Ben's fault. * Ben: What?! My fault? But you're the one who said Timothy was no help at all! * Bill: Did not! * Ben: Did too! * Bill: Did not! * Sir Topham Hatt: Enough! It's about time you two started pulling your weight! * Marion: (noticing there is nobody there) Hello? Anyone? Hello? In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Full Steam to the Rescue! US * Ultimate Friendship Adventures Gallery File:NoHelpAtAlltitlecard.png|Title card NoHelpAtAllJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:NoHelpAtAllDutchTitleCard.jpg|Dutch Title Card NoHelpAtAll1.png NoHelpAtAll2.png NoHelpAtAll3.png NoHelpAtAll4.png NoHelpAtAll5.png NoHelpAtAll6.png NoHelpAtAll7.png NoHelpAtAll8.png NoHelpAtAll9.png NoHelpAtAll10.png NoHelpAtAll13.png NoHelpAtAll14.png NoHelpAtAll15.png NoHelpAtAll16.png NoHelpAtAll18.png NoHelpAtAll19.png NoHelpAtAll20.png NoHelpAtAll21.png NoHelpAtAll24.png NoHelpAtAll25.png NoHelpAtAll27.png NoHelpAtAll28.png NoHelpAtAll29.png NoHelpAtAll30.png NoHelpAtAll31.png NoHelpAtAll32.png NoHelpAtAll33.png NoHelpAtAll34.png NoHelpAtAll35.png NoHelpAtAll36.png NoHelpAtAll37.png NoHelpAtAll40.png NoHelpAtAll41.png NoHelpAtAll42.png NoHelpAtAll43.png NoHelpAtAll44.png NoHelpAtAll45.png NoHelpAtAll46.png NoHelpAtAll47.png NoHelpAtAll48.png NoHelpAtAll49.png NoHelpAtAll50.png NoHelpAtAll51.png NoHelpAtAll52.png NoHelpAtAll53.png NoHelpAtAll54.png NoHelpAtAll55.png NoHelpAtAll56.png NoHelpAtAll57.png NoHelpAtAll59.png NoHelpAtAll60.png NoHelpAtAll61.png NoHelpAtAll62.png NoHelpAtAll63.png NoHelpAtAll64.png NoHelpAtAll65.png NoHelpAtAll66.png NoHelpAtAll67.png NoHelpAtAll68.png NoHelpAtAll69.png NoHelpAtAll70.png NoHelpAtAll71.png NoHelpAtAll72.png NoHelpAtAll74.png NoHelpAtAll77.png NoHelpAtAll78.png NoHelpAtAll79.png NoHelpAtAll80.png NoHelpAtAll81.png NoHelpAtAll82.png NoHelpAtAll83.png NoHelpAtAll84.png NoHelpAtAll85.png NoHelpAtAll86.png NoHelpAtAll87.png NoHelpAtAll88.png NoHelpAtAll89.png NoHelpAtAll90.png NoHelpAtAll92.png NoHelpAtAll93.png NoHelpAtAll94.png NoHelpAtAll96.png NoHelpAtAll97.png NoHelpAtAll98.png NoHelpAtAll100.png NoHelpAtAll101.png NoHelpAtAll102.png NoHelpAtAll103.png NoHelpAtAll104.png NoHelpAtAll105.png NoHelpAtAll106.png File:SaltyAllAtSea81.png|Stock footage NoHelpAtAll108.png NoHelpAtAll109.png NoHelpAtAll110.png NoHelpAtAll111.png NoHelpAtAll112.png NoHelpAtAll113.png NoHelpAtAll114.png NoHelpAtAll115.png NoHelpAtAll116.png NoHelpAtAll117.png NoHelpAtAll119.png NoHelpAtAll120.png NoHelpAtAll121.png NoHelpAtAll124.png NoHelpAtAll125.png NoHelpAtAll126.png NoHelpAtAll127.png NoHelpAtAll128.png NoHelpAtAll129.png NoHelpAtAll130.png Category:Episodes Category:Future Releases Category:Season 19 episodes